


Your wish is my command

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Fine. Then go to the other room and put Hikaru on. Just because the two of you are away I don’t see why I couldn’t have fun with him, right?”





	Your wish is my command

“Ko, I miss you.”

Kei’s voice was irritated, and it had all the intentions to sound like that.

He was sitting on the couch at home, his legs crossed and a very unhappy look on his face.

It was late enough, and while he was deciding whether he felt like making something for dinner or not, his boyfriend had called.

 _“I know, Kei-chan. I miss you too. But I’ll be back the day after tomorrow. It’s not much, isn’t it?”_ the elder tried to reassure him, and Inoo almost could picture him smiling while he said that.

“It’s a lot.” he replied, laying down on the couch and giving up on dinner altogether. “What are you doing? Where are you?”

_“I'm in the hotel room, in the bathroom; I’ve just finished showering, we’ve gotten back about half an hour ago.”_

Kei arched an eyebrow, perplexed.

“Why are you calling from the bathroom? What are you, fifteen?” he made fun of him, smiling while he thought about his boyfriend’s expression right now.

“ _Well, it’s a private conversation, isn’t it?”_

The younger burst out laughing, unable to restrain himself.

“What are you going to do now? Are you going to sleep?” he asked, checking the time.

It wasn’t late, but he knew his boyfriend.

_“I don’t think so. I’ll do something with Hikaru, or we’ll watch some TV. I'm tired, but I'm not feeling particularly sleepy.”_

Hearing that, Kei arched an eyebrow, feeling irritation come back.

“What do you mean ‘I’ll do something with Hikaru’? Ko, damn it...”

 _“Kei!”_ Yabu interrupted him, sounding exasperated. _“I'm here with him, I’ll spend time with him. It’s not like I have many alternatives, do I?”_

Inoo bit his lip, thoughtful, then he smiled.

“Fine. Well, since you’ve left me here, alone and abandoned, it means I’ll find something to do with someone as well.” he informed him, trying to sound as allusive as possible.

 _“Kei, please...”_ Kota murmured, desperate.

“What? Maybe I’ll call Dai-chan. Or Yuya. Perhaps we can do something funny together, right?”

He heard Yabu chuckle, which only irritated him more.

_“I don’t think that Ryo nor Yuri would be too thrilled, don’t you think so?”_

“Fine. Then go to the other room and put Hikaru on. Just because the two of you are away I don’t see why I couldn’t have fun with him, right?” he said, hoping that his boyfriend was going to start taking him seriously, before he was forced to get mad at him.

 _“No, I'm not putting Hikaru on. Kei, come on, be reasonable... I’ll be home in less than two days and then the two of us will be able to have as much_ fun _as you wa...”_ the younger didn’t let him finish, and hung up.

With a mischievous smile on his face he dialled Hikaru’s number, and it didn’t take long for the younger to pick up.

 _“Kei?”_ he asked, confused. _“Weren’t you on the phone with...”_

“Yes, so? I hung up with him and I called you. Kota’s no fun today, you know?” he said, cutting the pleasantries short.

There was a pause, and he heard Yabu talking in the background.

A few seconds later, Hikaru spoke again.

_“Kei, want me to put Kota back on? I don’t know what you have in mind, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to...”_

“Hikka...” the other murmured, trying to make his voice sound seductive.

And from the silence that came at the other hand of the phone, he had aced it.

“Hikka, but I'm feeling alone... and Ko isn’t helping. You don’t want me to feel alone, do you, Hikka?” he went on, hearing Yaotome’s breath get heavier.

 _“No. No, Kei-chan, I don’t want you to feel alone.”_ he murmured.

Kei smiled, satisfied, and started brushing his hand under the shirt he used as a pyjama, as if the other could see him.

“I’ve got my hand on my chest, Hikaru. I’m teasing my nipples... and I'm about to go lower...”

He heard him swallow while he acted on what he had just said, getting rid of his sweatpants and stroking his cock over his boxers.

“I'm touching myself, Hikka... don’t you wish you were here with me?” he murmured, his voice husky more for show than for an actual necessity.

 _“Kei...”_ the younger whispered, and Kei had to make an effort to stay serious.

It was unreal, he had to admit that.

“Think if you were here with me, Hikka. Think about me on top of you, kissing you, brushing my tongue down to your...”

_“Kei, damn it!”_

Inoo pulled his hand up abruptly, as if someone could see him, but he still smiled when he heard Kota’s voice.

“Are you on speaker?” he asked Hikaru, and the latter at least had the decency to chuckle.

_“I'm sorry. You couldn’t really think I was going to let you do that, even less with your boyfriend in the same room as me.”_

Kei snorted, shrugging.

“It doesn’t matter. Looked too good to be true.” he bit his lip and smiled. “But... you’ll be back in two days, right?” he asked.

 _“Yes. Why?”_ Hikaru asked, before Yabu interfered again.

 _“Kei, don’t get any weird idea!”_  he heard him yell from afar, and he burst out laughing.

“Nothing weird, Ko-chan. Just regular stuff.” he replied, his voice promising nothing good.

He quickly wished them goodnight and then he hung up, and kept lying on the couch, pondering.

A little over one day.

A little over one day, and that moment of complete lack of distractions was going to pass.

He just wished Kota was going to agree, but he wasn’t too worried about it.

They had been together long enough for him to know all the chords to stroke to make him cave.

He was going to have fun. Lots of it.

 

~

 

“Kei, for god’s sake, I told you not to get any weird idea, didn’t I?” Kota asked, arching an eyebrow.

“What weird idea?” the younger replied innocently. “I don’t see why asking Hikaru over for dinner should be...”

“Oh, come on!” the elder interrupted him while Hikaru, still sitting at the table, looked puzzled at them, and most likely incredibly uncomfortable. “As if I didn’t know you, Kei!”

Inoo scoffed, crossing his arms and walking toward him, forcing a smile.

“Come on, Ko... didn’t you promise me we were going to have fun once you would've gotten back? I'm giving you the chance to keep your word.” he teased him, bringing a hand to his hip, searching for that patch of skin left naked by his shirt, softly brushing his fingertips over it.

“Me and you, Kei. Me and you having fun without anybody else involved.” he turned toward Hikaru. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

Yaotome opened his eyes wide, surprised to have been taken in the middle of that argument.

“Don’t get mad at me, I didn’t do anything! Your boyfriend’s the one who asked me here, he’s the one who’s called me the other day, so...”

“Don’t say as if you didn’t like it!” Kei intervened, and then Kota cursed, sitting on the couch’s armrest and massaging his head clockwise, as if trying to kill off an upcoming migraine.

Kei got close to him again, sitting on his legs and bringing an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, Ko-chan, keep an open mind. You might just end up liking it.” he tried to convince him, while the elder raised his eyes on him, the look on his face saying he doubted that.

He didn’t reply though, and raised a hand to his face, pulling him closer and kissing him.

Kei didn’t let him catch him off guard for more than a few seconds, and he rushed to open his lips to let his boyfriend’s tongue in, brushing his own against it, smiling against his mouth for having won yet another time.

He was still kissing him, and he was pretty taken by it, because he barely noticed that Hikaru had stood up and had gotten next to him.

“Really, I wouldn’t want to interrupt, but what should I...” he said, leaving his sentence hanging.

Kei pulled away from Kota, turning toward the younger and smiling mischievously at him.

He got up slowly, every movement studied, and he brought his hands to Hikaru’s hips, kissing him as well, feeling Kota stand as well, bring his hands to his waist and his lips to his nape, leaving a trail of kisses on that patch left bare by his shirt.

Inoo didn’t get consumed, even though he didn’t know exactly how to move. He let himself go against his boyfriend and at the same time he searched for Hikaru’s mouth, feeling already how little he was going to regret this.

Then Yaotome brought his hands to the buttons of his shirt, finding Kota’s fingers there already, and the both of them undid them fast, taking it off and letting it fall on the floor.

Kei felt Kota’s cock press against the small of his back and he shivered, while their hands searched for him, caressing every single spot of his naked skin.

He moaned when Hikaru started undoing his pants and then took them off, leaving him completely naked while the both of them were still dressed.

“Bed.” he said when they gave him time to breathe, and he saw them both smile and nod while they moved toward the bedroom, never letting their hands lose contact with his body.

Kei let Hikaru push him on the mattress, making room on top of him and between his legs and leaning over to kiss him again, moving from his lips to his neck, letting his tongue wander throughout his chest, softly biting on his nipple, enough to make him moan.

Kei started to get rid of his clothes, trying to be as fast as possible; Kota, still standing in front of the bed, came to help him while he stared at them, an unreadable look on his face.

His boyfriend nodded to ask him to get next to him, and when Yabu reached for him Inoo brought a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer and attacking his lips with his own, sucking on one, holding tighter when he felt Hikaru’s mouth dangerously close to his cock.

The youngest of them seemed to want to take his sweet time teasing Kei; he licked him times and times again, brushing his legs soothingly, wrapping his mouth around the tip and lingering for a moment before going down and taking him fully inside, feeling it brush the opening to his throat while Kei let go against Kota and barely muffled a moan against his skin, thrusting his hips forward.

Hikaru looked mischievously at him, then he started moving over the whole length, teasing it with his tongue and sucking softly around the warm skin, raising his eyes on the two of them, seeing Kei try almost furiously to get Kota naked and then doing to the elder the exact same thing Hikaru was doing to him.

Kota brought his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, pushing his head toward himself, kneeling on the mattress to make it easier for him and thrusting between his lips, keeping complete control over Kei’s movements.

Inoo was about to go crazy.

He tried to get closer to Kota and get back the reins, still trying to get more of the feeling of him moving inside his mouth, and at the same time he leant toward Hikaru, apparently unwilling to give him too much and all in one go.

From the lack of contact over the past few days, to come to this much confused him, and he didn’t know what to do to get the most out of what the two of them were doing to him.

He almost indistinctively felt Hikaru letting go of him, and he groaned around Kota’s cock, then the younger moved lower, spreading his buttocks and bringing his tongue to his rim.

Kei pictured his sly smile, and pictured him satisfied of the way he was slowly melting under their care, but it didn’t matter.

He wanted to get his own, and until they were going to give it to him, he wasn’t going to complain.

He felt Hikaru’s tongue start to move slowly inside of him, helped by his fingers which slipped easily inside of him, and Kei kept moving against that hand, moaning, which only added up to Kota’s arousal.

When they both had had enough of it they let him go; Kei, feeling suddenly empty, was about to start complaining, but neither of them seemed to care much.

Kota took Hikaru’s place on the mattress, slowly caressing his boyfriend’s hips and smiling to him, before asking him to turn around.

Kei did, fast, full of expectation. He wanted something, anything, he wanted to feel them both and now.

When he saw Hikaru lay beside them he threw a confused glance at him, but he didn’t have time to ask any question that the younger pulled him closer, holding his wrists and forcing him to straddle him.

Kei felt him push his cock inside, slow as he had done everything else. He opened his mouth, gasping for air, forcing his body to adjust quickly while it opened under Yaotome’s painstakingly slow pace.

He let go completely against him, bringing his hands to the mattress beside his head, clenching his fists around the sheets, moaning louder.

He had almost forgotten about Kota, so he got surprised when he felt the mattress shift behind him and Hikaru.

He barely turned to look at him and his boyfriend was smiling to him, with a look on his face that Kei would've feared, had he been himself right now.

Kota put a hand on the small of his back, pushing him further until he was completely bent over Hikaru, and then he knelt over the youngest and moved toward Kei, letting him feel his cock again.

When Kei understood the plan he opened his eyes wide, but he didn’t stop him.

He felt him push past his rim alongside Hikaru, slowly getting inside of him, and he barely managed to hold back the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

From under him, Hikaru put a hand to his face, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily, muffling any groan of pain while Kota kept pushing further inside, as slow as possible, unable to do anything to avoid the pain Kei was feeling.

After Yabu had bottomed out all three of them kept still, and Kei felt their hands search for his body, his boyfriend’s over his back, leaning down to kiss it, to soothe him, while Hikaru’s on his hips and then to his cock, stroking it steadily, trying to distract him.

Under this ministrations and feeling them inside as clearly as ever, Kei nodded to signal they could start moving.

He moaned, loud, when Kota thrusted inside, but he tried to bear with it.

When Hikaru started moving as well, and he felt them alternate inside his body, he could barely stand that feeling.

From that lack of attention he had dared complaining about, and now having the two of them completely focused on him, now that he felt them so deep inside of him, stretching him to the impossible, Kei couldn’t believe he had truly ever lacked anything at all.

He couldn’t believe how well they had actually heard his complaint.

Hikaru kept touching him, faster, at the same time thrusting his hips up to meet both Kei’s and Kota’s movements, while they both built a rhythm that soon brought Kei to the edge, coming as hard as he couldn’t remember to have ever done in his whole life.

He pushed against the both of them, trying to feel them even deeper inside and arching his back as he climaxed, screaming, saying both of their names loud and letting go to that wave of intense pleasure.

He did his best not to collapse against Hikaru, even though all his muscles told him to give up, and he kept still as much as he could while the two of them kept moving inside of him, their pace faltering, just chasing after their release.

Hikaru was the first one to come, and Kota followed suit, while Kei was wrapped by an almost violent feeling of warmth, finally letting go and falling on top of Hikaru, feeling exhausted.

If he had thought he was going to have some control over the two of them, that he was the only one who had wanted to play, that night they had showed to him that he had been dead wrong.

He felt he wasn’t going to be able to move, all he wanted was to collapse against the mattress and rest, keeping with him all of the sensations the other two had just made him feel.

He groaned when he felt them pull out of him, and then he climbed off of Hikaru, pulling the covers up and sighing blissfully while resting his head on the pillow.

“So, Kei?” Kota asked, sarcastic. “Was this funny enough?”

Kei raised his head, looking at him through his eyelids and grimacing.

He wasn’t going to tell him how his expectations didn’t even get close to what had just happened, but he supposed Yabu could've easily imagined that.

“Not bad, thanks. Now, if you want to be quiet, I think I deserve some sleep. How about that?”

He heard them laugh and get off the bed, then he heard clothes rustling and they left the room.

When he was sure they weren’t there anymore, he allowed himself a smile.

To hell with what little honour he had left, it didn’t matter anymore.

He had had what he wanted, far more than that, and now he was going to bask for a while in that feeling of satisfaction.

And next time, perhaps, he would've learnt not to play too much with whom, as facts proved, was better than him at the game.


End file.
